


the keenest pleasures

by ShadyCakes



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Fanart, I drew this for myself but y'all can see it, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, NSFW Art, Other, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyCakes/pseuds/ShadyCakes
Summary: Creating this as a place to post my Good Omens fanart, erotic and otherwise. Image descriptions in Table of Contents; chapters will also be tagged.Please do not repost.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Table of Contents

Hello!

Quarantine has not exactly been conducive to writing, but over the weekend, I suddenly found myself drawing for the first time in a while, and, well...

This is the first time I've posted NSFW fanart anywhere, but desperate times, desperate measures, etc., etc.

Not sure whether I will post any more pieces of fanart, but if I do, I will add their descriptions to the Table of Contents here and include tags. Content warnings will also be included at the top of each chapter. If you think I've missed an important tag, please let me know! I've only drawn one thing so far but if I keep going, there will likely be a variety of gender presentations.

Please do not repost my art to another site.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

Chapter 2: worship (NSFW, nudity, visible genitalia, hair pulling, cunnilingus, clit play)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Come say hi [on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/charlotteharlatan) if you like! I'm nice :) I'm not taking requests as of right now, but that may change if I find myself drawing more often.


	2. worship (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale worships Crowley the way he's always wanted to.
> 
> CW: Nudity, visible genitalia, cunnilingus, clit play, hair pulling


End file.
